Darn that Aphrodite
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: the new half bloods flood into camp half blood including Penie, a daughter of Aphrodite; who has a thing for Percy.  before 'the lost hero' after 'the last Olympian' by Arielle
1. Part 1

I sat in my cabin, on the first day of camp. Three and a half years since I met my half brother. Now I was sitting in my room waiting for him to call me. I had been staring at the cat fish shaped clock on the wall when I blinked, then I actually took in what I saw. See I have ADHD so stuff like that happens to me a lot. I also have dyslexia, but luckily the numbers were in Ancient Greek so I could read them much easier. It was almost 530; Tyson was suppose to iris me a half hour ago. Finally I remembered I could be anywhere in camp half-blood and the message would still come to me so I stood up, and walked out the door.

As soon as I walked out of the door my best friend Grover trotted over to me.

"Blah-aha-ah Percy" bleated Grover "did Tyson call yet?" I shook my head glumly as I look down at Grover's hooves.

"Don't worry Percy he'll call." I knew he was right Tyson would call even if the forges were on fire, even thought the Cyclopes forges were underwater so that was kind of impossible but you never really know with Greek magic.

"So, do you know where Annabeth is?" I said as I fiddled with Riptide; my magic and thankfully none cursed pen.

Grover pointed towards the sword Arena. "Last I saw her she was fighting with Clarisse." I stared off towards the sword Arena.

"she cesses to amaze me." I meant to say this in my head and Grover laughed then bleated a familiar tune, I wasn't exactly sure what he was saying but it sounded awfully close to '_Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree.'_

I glared at him and uncapped my sword. It extended into a three foot long blade of shinning Celestial bronze glinting against the sun.

"Don't make me use this." I glided my fingers along the flat end of the blade. Then I realized something was wrong with the picture, something way too familiar; I faltered and dropped my sword on the ground, nearly missing my own toe. Grover jumped back about 10 feet.

"Perrrrcy, be carrrful," bleated Grover. He waked up to me and handed me my sword. "And don't think of it- umm, cause your not Luke- and umm… oh heck go talk to Annabeth she'll know what to say." He started to trot off towards the big house looking dejected.

I ran up behind him and patted him on the shoulder "thanks man." He looked at me quizzically. Then he noticed something over my shoulder and his face broke into a grin. I looked behind me, over on the edge of the forest was Grover's girlfriend; Juniper. She was waving toward Grover. Grover starting drifting towards the Nymph.

I laughed and headed towards the sword Arena. As I got closer and closer I saw a figure standing in the Arena, as I got even closer I saw it was my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth. I called out her name and she turned, I saw her face crake into a big smile. Then I saw someone coming behind her with a long spear.

"Clarisse!" I at Annabeth just in time for her to whorl around and smack Clarisse in the chest plate with the back of her shield. I walked over to Annabeth. She was sweating, covered in dirt as if she had been diving away from monsters, her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had tiny cuts all over her arms. In other words she was prettier then ever.

She ran over to me and hugged me, I was so glad to see her I didn't even realize she smelled like ham. "When did you get here?" her gray eye's sparkled with excitement.

"like 10 minutes ago." She realest her hug, I went in for kiss. Then she picked up a bottle of water and sprayed me with it.

I spluttered. "what was that for?" she grinned.

"that was for being late!" I picked up the second water bottle and attempted to spray her but with all the luck in the world, it was empty. "drat." I said as Annabeth spray me in the head with more water. After soaking me from head to foot; despite my best 'son of the sea god' abilities. Annabeth said. (still laughing at my expense I might add)

"I'm genna go get tidied up, and you go get dried up." She picked up a towel and slung it over her shoulders.

" then were going to have a picnic on the lake." She smiled at me then walked away. I walked the other way towards long island sound. I sat down on the beach and watched the waves lap at the shore. I sighed then stood up and walked over to get a canoe ready for me and Annabeth's date.

"So, how's your mom." Asked Annabeth as she bite into her egg salad sandwich.

"Good, she just published her first book." I said as I munched on a slice of watermelon. Annabeth looked up from her sandwich, her eye's twinkling.

"What's it about?" she pulled her lemonade to her mouth and took a sip.

"I'm not sure, she's genna get it translated to Greek then send a copy to camp." She smiled. "that's cool." She started munching on her sandwich again and I looked over the side of the boat.

There were two Naiads whispering to each other. Then they noticed me and started snickering. _Scram_ I told them in my head, they swam off, but not with out saying some pretty nasty things about me. I looked at Annabeth, she had just finished her sandwich and was placing everything in the picnic basket.

"So do I get my kiss now or what." I asked as I gave her a sarcastic look.

"maybe?" said Annabeth as she leaned closer to me. Just before she kissed me the boat rocked slowly and then we fell into the lake.

I floated deep in the lake. I looked around searching for Annabeth. Then I saw her floating trying to fight against the two Naiads I had seen earlier; they were pulling her hair, taking her shoes. I willed the currants to rush me over to her aid. I made the currants push the Naiads away and I engulfed Annabeth and I in an air bubble. She striated her hair down and she laughed.

"why do all Naiads hate me?" I laughed. "it could have something to do that your going out with the hunkiest, coolest guy on the ocean floor." I clicked my tongue and gave her my best Elvis Presley. She giggle into her hands. "Don't forget your modest."

We both laughed and she leaned closer to me.

"That reminds me." And she put her arms around my neck and finally gave me my hello kiss. As we kissed I heard someone cough, I knew I couldn't be so I just placed my arms around Annabeth's waist. Then I heard someone in a deep voice say

"Percy?" I opened my eyes and saw a picture of my half brother floating just beyond our bubble. I bowed my head and Annabeth looked at me. I turned the bubble around so we were facing Tyson. His big eye light up when he saw us.

"Percy! Annabeth! You are there!" he clapped his hands and jumped around and I swear I could feel the bottom of the lake moving. I was really glad he finally called but seriously, he couldn't have chosen a worst time.

"hey, Tyson how is the court since the war." Tyson's smile got twice as big.

"Things are very good. Us Cyclopes' get time off. Se we are playing basket ball." There was an intelligible yell behind Tyson and he ducked as a basket ball hit the screen and the message disintegrated.

"Geeze, and I thought it was hard to get privacy on the surface." Annabeth smiled at me.

"come on Seaweed Brain we should get to the surface." I didn't like it, but she was right. This year we were helping the new half-bloods now that they would be pouring in. I willed the currant to push us up towards the surface.

Annabeth and I stepped out of the lake, she was soaking wet but I was completely dry. I noticed a couple of the first years do a double take, but everybody else was used to it. I told Annabeth to go dry off and I would meet her at the pine tree to greet and give tours to the new campers. She trudged off towards the Athena cabin muttering something about a stupid sea boy but I knew she was glad to see me. When I got to Thalias pine tree I wasn't shocked by what I saw. There were a bunch of kids at the top of the hill. The youngest probably 9 the oldest about college age. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out Riptide and uncapped the pen; the sword expanded. I suspected that this would draw the attention of new campers, it did. 4 campers came over to me and gapped at my sword.

"OH. MY. GOSH. Omigosh, Omigosh, that sword is sooooo cool!" said a little twelve year old boy jumping up and down in front of me. I smiled; the boy reminded me of my friend Nico di Angelo when he was that age.

Next to him stood a girl with a bandana around her reddish brown hair, she looked about 14 and she had ruff, callas' hands as if she'd been working with wood. I knew her parent right away.

Standing next to her hiding their nose's in books were two 16 year old tall skinny blond girls with gray eye's. I reminded myself to introduce them to the stole brothers later, they had been waiting for a new pair of 'clones' for as long as I could remember.

I capped my sword then quickly explained how it worked when Annabeth walked up behind me. "hey Seaweed brain." She called as she stole Riptide out of my pocket.

"hey." She laughed and handed my pen back to me.

"So, before we go on our tour, we should get to know each other." I said as I stood on the top of the hill with the group. "I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase." I pointed towards Annabeth and waited for someone to introduce themselves. No one did. So I pointed towards the little boy and he squeaked as if I was going to run him through with my sword.

"My name is Roberto, And I don't know were I belong." Me and Annabeth smiled at him. Next was the girl I was positive belong with Hephaestus.

"I'm Nyssa." She straitened her bandana and smiled. We moved on down the line towards the twins. They looked up from their books and said.

"I'm June." Said the first twin then the second twin said.

"And I'm May Kil." They went back to their books and I smiled at Annabeth

"I wonder what cabin they belong in." we laughed and started down the hill. Then the conch horn sounded for dinner.

After dinner I went to the beach shore, I had asked Annabeth if she wanted to come but she said she had to help all the new Athena campers so I went by myself. I sat on the beach smelling the sea breeze, and my Cokes. The moon was already peeking over the sea and I stared at it. I don't know how long I stared but I guessed quit a while because I suddenly heard someone say.

"The moon's beautiful tonight isn't it?" I jumped and spilled my coke into the sand dune. I looked at the girl that was now sitting beside me looking at the moon. She looked at me and I faltered she had bleu eyes that sparkled in the moon light, her perfect black hair that hung around her shoulders floated around her head like gentle waves in the sea. I mean she was really pretty, no my type but pretty. Then I got a sinking feeling in my stomach; she reminded me of Selena Beauregard.

"ya, it is… umm." I dug my fingers into the sand trying to decide what to say. The girl laughed, her laugh was sweet and smooth.

"I'm sorry, my name is Penie. I'm 17." She smiled at me. She reached down and rolled up her bleached blue jeans and stood up.

"well, I hope the ocean isn't as cold as it looks . Don't wait up." And she ran into the ocean giggling and trying not to get her pants wet. She stood knee deep in the water and waved for me to come in. I shook my head and she rippled her hands across the water. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something then her eye's got huge and she was dragged under by an invisible force. I stood up and ploughed into the water willing the currants to help me. And lone be hold there was Penie being dragged under by the two Naiads that had done the same with Annabeth except they were being really violent with Penie. I smacked my head with frustration; Annabeth was right Naiads were flirts. Penie's eye's got really big and I knew she was going to pass out any second. I shoved the Naiads away and grabbed Penie in my arms and created a bubble for us. Penie spluttered

"What the-" I smiled at her, I loved that reaction. After explaining the whole son of the sea god thing I brought her up to the surface and carried her to the infirmary. After telling the Apollo healers what happened and getting lots of odd looks that I swore looked like they were saying 'one at a time bud.' I promised Penie I would came back in the morning to check on her. (technically it was my fault.) and I made my way to my cabin.

My dream was different then usual this time it was more a memory. I was sitting in a stretch limo with a very beautiful woman. She was saying something but I'll I caught was _I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. No, I have wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, you just wait. _I blanked out for a moment trying to remember who i was talking to then I heard. _I wish all my daughters could break the heart of a boy as nice as you._ I woke up with a start. My dream had been the time I met Aphrodite the goddess of love. I looked out the window. It was light out side. I looked at my watch and realized it was 830 I jumped up, I was suppose to be helping at 8. I was late. I opened the door and started walking towards the dinning pavilion. Since there would be twice as many camper we could sit wherever. I walked strait the Athena table. Annabeth looked up at me her fork loaded up with eggs.

"Hi Percy. You ready for the tours?" she gestured for me to sit next to her.

"Sorry Annabeth I have to go the infirmary." Annabeth looked at me and blinked. I explained about Penie and she shook her head understandingly. I kissed her on the cheek and headed off to the infirmary.

When I got there the only person in there was Penie. She was reaching out for a full glass of Nectar. I walked over to her and gave her the class. She looked up at me and smiled. "hi- umm." She bit her lip and I realized something; I still hadn't introduced myself. "I'm sorry. My name is Percy Jackson." I looked at her. her hair had dried in odd angles and she had bruises every where but she was still really pretty.

"I'm really sorry about the Naiads. They seem to really like me. Its one of the down sides to being son of the sea god." I scratched the back of my head and Penie sat up strait.

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone into the water when it was so dark out." She stirred her Nectar.

"well either or, I'm sorry." As I sat their I felt a presence in the room. a warm comforting presence. Penie tried to stand up and almost fell over. I caught her on my shoulder. She looked into my eye's and bit her lower lip. "Thanks." She took another sip of Nectar and we wondered off to go find our group.

When we found them they were over at the rock climbing wall. Roberto was running around putting out the small fire in his pants from the lava. "I'M ON FIRE!" he ran around in little circles as May and June tried to get him to stop drop and roll. Finally they got his fire out and stood in front of me looking at Penie. Penie pushed her hair down and I said.

"this is Penie. She kind of got mugged by some Naiads last night." Nyssa and Roberto looked puzzled but May and June looked at me and Penie then at the lake. So I guessed they knew what Naiads were.

I went to the shore. as I walked over I felt the drachma in my pocket. I was planning to iris my mom it had been 3 weeks since the beginning of summer I had hung out with Roberto who ended up being a son of Hermes, May and June plus Nyssa who had been moved to the Hephaestus cabin soon after arriving. Along with Penie who hadn't been claimed yet. So with the Hermes cabin overflowing with the campers that needed to wait for there cabins to be built she was staying in cabin three. My cabin. The whole camp figured Poseidon wouldn't mind but if we tried to put her in the Hera cabin we'd have a repeat of what happened to Annabeth a couple years ago.

I walked under knee deep into the serf and made a very thin continuous wave to appear in front of me. The light from the sun shown through the wave and made a rainbow. I through the coin into the mist and said.

"oh goddess please except my offering." Then I said.

"Sally Jackson Upper East side." The image shimmered and I saw my mother sitting on the couch with her boyfriend watching TV.

"MOM! PAUL!" I called and they stood up with a start. Paul straitened his glasses.

"I'll never get use to this Percy." He went so close to the iris message that all I saw was his nose. My mom laughed and pulled him back.

"So Percy whats new at camp?" I told them about Annabeth and May and June and Roberto and Nyssa, and Penie. Then I heard a sound and looked behind me. About 15 feet away was Penie her eyes closed. Listening to her iPod mouthing the words to some song I didn't know. She came to about 8 feet then she opened her eyes and noticed me. The earbuds dropped out of her ears and she began backing down the beach.

"Penie come here. I'd like you to meet someone." She wrapped her iPod and walked slowly over to me in the water.

"I'm sorry Percy. I just went for a walk-" then she noticed the faces in the wave and screamed and almost fell over in the water. I grabbed her arm and haled her up. I told her about iris' and introduced her to my mom and Paul.

"Hello Paul, so your going out with Percy's mom? I guess we both got a little piece of the Jackson's." She smiled and held my hand and I didn't let go. My mom and Paul exchanged looks but I didn't really notice.

"Bye Percy call me later." My mom waved her hand in front of the iris message and it dissipated. I looked down and noticed the tide had come in and was up to my chest. I didn't have any struggle against the currant but Penie was being pushed and pulled by the strong tide. I tried to grab her but she got swept away under the waves. I dove under the water and saw Penie; she was trying to swim up but not succeeding. I went over to her and made a big bubble around us.

"It seems we keep meeting like this." She laughed trying to salvage her hair. I willed the bubble up and we walked up the beach. We sat on the sand dunes watching the sun which was know about to set. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I wasn't on the long island sound anymore I was sitting in that same Limo from my dream, and Penie was sitting out the window on the beach like a tv screen. And across from me was the same lady; Aphrodite painting her nails bright pink.

"Aphrodite?" I said and she looked up.

"hello Percy, I see you have meet one of my daughters." I looked out the window/ TV

"Penie?" I asked. I mean I'd seen her fix her hair and sometimes wear makeup but she didn't seem like the other Aphrodite girls.

"Yes Penie. I do so enjoy names that start with P." I looked back at the goddess.

"why are you telling me this instead of claiming her?" I was also wondering if Aphrodite knew she was sleeping in my cabin.

"Yes I know all about your hospitality to Penie." She said as if she was reading my mind. ( I hate it when gods do that.) I looked back at Penie. Then I remembered my dream and what Aphrodite had told me four years ago. _I have wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. _I looked at Aphrodite she waved her hand and I closed my eyes when I opened them I was sitting on the beach next to Penie. I looked around but the limo was no where in sight. Penie was looking at me.

"thanks." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"for what?" She smiled

"everything." She leaned up against me. I turned my head and she lifted her head up to mine and kissed me on the lips. In that brief second I made the decision to not pull back.


	2. Part 2 Chap 1

**Part 2: Athena or Aphrodite?**

Chapter 1: Aphrodite.

**I'm doing part 2 a little different, I'm doing chapters. So here's chapter 1, its only like 950 words.**

I sat on the beach. The sun was rising and I was just sitting there staring at ocean. The scene just kept passing through my head. Over and over and over again. _Thanks. _She had said. _For what? _I had said stupidly. _Everything._ She answered. Then the kiss. Her sweet strawberry flavoured lips placed against mine. Then she had gone to our cabin. So many things had been wrong with that picture, but at the same time just as many things had been sooo right. My brain raced a million miles an hour. I stood up trying not to fall over. I stared at the ocean, the view not much different from when I had been sitting. I walked about two feet forward so my feet were just barely covered in water. I sighed and realized I should go back to the cabin when the air in front of me started shimmering. I knew it was an iris message I waited for the image to form and when it did I stepped back.

"Dad?" I said looking at my father smiling at me.

"Yes hello, Percy." I was wondering why he was phoning me.

"is something wrong?" I said and he scratched his head as if lost for words.

"I just heard about that girl, Penie?" I sighed and looked down. "just to let you know, Aphrodite has always liked to stick her big nose in heros love lives." Something hit my dad in the head, it was a blue plastic hairbrush. I laughed wondering how many other people used hairbrushes as weapons. He stepped out of the picture and started yelling at Aphrodite. All I heard was. _Mess with my son… surgeon in Athens… Tartarus!_ Then he walked back into view. I scratched my head.

"So your point is?" he brushed some ash off his shirt and waved his hand across the image. Just before it disapered he said.

"I think you know." And then I found myself walking towards my cabin.

When I got to my cabin it was 530; Penie was sleeping in her bunk. I went over to my bed and looked at the minatory horn which was still hanging on my wall.

The next day I walked out of the cabin feeling really awkward. I walked down the camp looking for Annabeth, I had no idea what I was going to say but it just felt like it was the thing I needed to do. I circled the auditorium, almost got nailed in the head with an arrow in the argery range. We had lunch, I almost caught fire on the climbing wall took a walk around the field and then finally I spotted Annabeth sitting with June and May on the hill. I went over to them and asked May and June if I could talk to Annabeth alone they walked off and I sat next to Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I said and she looked at me. I fiddled with my pen. "It's about, Penie." At that point I kind of expected her to get really defensive; which at the moment she had the rite to. But she just blinked.

"ya." She said. I was trying to think of something to say when I heard someone behind me say "Percy!" I looked behind me and saw Penie walking towards me waving. She noticed Annabeth. "Annabeth!" I couldn't help notice it was less enthusiastic then when she said my name. I sighed king of disappointed I didn't get to talk to Annabeth alone. After talking for a while on many different subjects the conch sounded for dinner.

After dinner I went to the Athena cabin to wait for Annabeth. I leaned up against the side wall and yawned. "were is she?" I said to myself as camper after camper entered the cabin. The moon started to come out so I decided I must have mist her so I just headed back to my cabin. As I passed the Aphrodite cabin I wondered if I should tell Chiron I knew Penies parent, I kept walking and realized I kind of liked having Penie in my cabin; I wasn't alone anymore. i walked to my cabin but then I heard someone scream from the ampatheater. I guessed one of the first years had just discovered Mrs. O'Leary, and trust me, meeting a 2 ton black hell hound in the middle of the night was not something I suggest. I ran towards the screams. When I got in the theatre I gasped. Mrs. O'Leary was standing on top of someone. I whistled just as she threatened to lick the frightend girl.

"Bark!" she said and bounded over to me. She lowered her head and I scratched her ear.

"Don't eat the new campers," I scolded. She turned on her side. "Good girl." I stepped over to the girl in the middle of the court. Her hands were in front of her face and she was shaking uncontrollably. I put out my hand.

"I'm sorry Mrs. O'Leary just likes to-" I stopped, lying down underneath me was Penie. Her eye's big as dinner plates; She looked terrified.

"Penie, are you okay?" I asked. I helped her stand up on her shaking legs.

"You own that- that thing?" she asked. I brought her into a hug and she stopped shaking. "Percy?" she pulled back. Then she noticed something behind me and kissed me. I placed my arms around her neck subconsciously when I heard someone behind me call my name and then it die down slowly. (Perrccyy…?) I realest from Penie and turned around. Standing in the Ampatheater entrance was Annabeth.


	3. Chap 2

Chapter 2: Aph. Ro. Dit. E.  
><span>

Annabeth turned around before I really realized what was going on. She fled off out of the Ampatheater.

"Annabeth!" I called out running after her, only partially noticing Penie standing with her arms still out in the middle of the court. I exited the Ampetheater and looked around. I saw Annabeth racing towards the Athena cabin at top speed her hands covering her face. I sped down after her. I had always had longer legs then her so I caught up o her just before her cabin. She doubled over crying in front of the door. I put her head between my hands and lifted it up to my gaze.

"Annabeth, nothing happened. We. Are. Just. Friends." I said being dead serious. Usually my ADHD would be thinking something like, 'why was she at the Ampatheater anyway.' But my entire being was focused on Annabeth and how much I'd screwed up with Penie. Annabeths eyes were full of sadness and it was slowly chaning to rage. Her trembling hands came up and she took my hands from her head furiously.

"Tell your _new girlfriend_ that." She said and before I could react she took her dagger out of her sheith and stabbed me in the thigh and slammed the cabin door right in my face. I hopped around on one leg clutching my leg trying to subside the pain. I gave the door and pained look and yelled.

"Ya, well now that dagger is cursed too!" I hopped up and down cursing softly in greek as I limped towards infirmary. Half way there Penie ran up beside me her eyes full of concern.

"Percy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything by it-" then she looked down noticing my heavily bleeding thigh.

"Oh my gosh! Percy, did Annabeth do that to you? It's all my fault I'm sorry here let me help you." She placed my arm over her shoulders and wrapped her arm around me. We limped all the way to the infirmary. The healer that was stationed there asked what happened and I spent a very embarrassing 10 minutes trying to explain what happened while he fed me small amounts of Ambrosia.

I sat in my cabin rubbing my sore thigh and drinking a glass of cookie flavoured Nectar. Penie sat crossed legged her back towards me facing the wall on her bunk.

"I'm really sorry Percy." I looked up at her, she was till facing the wall. "When I found out you were dating Annabeth at the beginning of the summer. I tried to stop liking you so much, but then you saved me- twice. I knew you were just being nice but it was still hard. And just now in the Amaptheater, I didn't want to kiss you." Oh, great I thought, now not only has my girlfriend dumped me but the reason for it doesn't want to kiss me. " when I saw Annabeth something came over me it felt like, well like I was being used like a puppet." She sighed. "Ya, you probably don't even believe me. I'll pack up my thinks and move to Hermes cabin tomorrow." She lied down on her bed and sniffled.

"Penie-" she turned over in her bunk but didn't look me in the eyes. "You don't have to do that." I scratched the back o my head awkwardly. She looked up from the floor.

"Yes I do Percy. I would hate to get in the way of you and Annabeth." She whipped a tear from her face. "And me being in your cabin is probably the worst thing I could do." I closed my eyes she was rite of course. When I opened my eyes I was back in the all to familiar limo with an all to familiar god sitting across from me.

"Aphrodite." I gritted my teeth, I wondered if her boyfriend Ares was anywhere near by. She smiled sweetly at me, her white teeth glittering.

"hello again Percy." She puckered her lips spreading her bright red lipstick. "So is your life dramatic enough Percy; You finally get a girl friend then you let another girl sleep in your house, then you kiss her in front of your girlfriend. Tut tut, Percy." She waggeld her finger and me and her eyes glinted as if she was interviewing her favourite soap opera actor. I balled my fists.

"Your just as despicable as your stupid boy friend and your aura is twice as bad!" I stood up in the limo and continued. "You possessed Penie just so you could watch me struggle!" I yelled at the goddess. She whittled at her finger nails and glared at me.

"Only have rite my young hero, I did not 'posses' her I just used my love power to make her want to kiss you, so she did." She smiled.

"Let. Me. Go." I said between gritted teeth.

"fine I just there needed to be a series finally someday." She waved her hand and my eyes closed. When I opened them I was back on my bed and Penie was still looking at me as if she'd just killed my mother.

"No, you don't have to do it because I know who your godly parent is." Penie blinked at me confused. I explained the whole thing; starting with the first time I met Aphrodite in Arizona and ended with the visit from Aphrodite that had just taken place. She just sat there on her bunk staring at the wall.

"So Aphrodite?" she said blankly. She looked back at me. "So ill go to the Aphrodite cabin tomorrow." I sighed, shook my head and lied head down on my bed. "Isn't that what you want Percy? For me to leave so you and Annabeth can makeup?" asked Penie. I was getting really tired but I just yawned and answered her question.

"Well ya. Making up with Annabeth would be good, but sometimes I get lonely." I huffed and Penie hoped off her bed and went over to me. "Good night Percy." She leaned over as if to give me a good night kiss gave the sky a pained look. I sat up and gave her a hug. After making sure my leg was elevated, she went to her bed yawning heavily and fell asleep. I wasn't far after her.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT PERCY WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO BE STABBED BECAUSE HE IS INVINCIBLE. ALTHOUGH THAT IS TRUE, IT DOES NOT WORK IN MY STORY, SINCE ANNABETH AND PERCY BOTH TOLD EACH OTHER THEY LOVED EACH OTHER THE BLADE WOULD BE ABLE TO GO THROUGH HIM BECAUSE IT JUST CAN AND I KIND OF SAID THAT IN THE STORY AND I QUOTE: "YA, WELL NOW THAT DAGGER IS CURSED TOO!" IM REALLY SORRY IF IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE. IT MADE SENSE TO ME AND MY FRIENDS SO I EXPECTED IT WOULD MAKE SENSE TO OTHERS SO YA! :D


	5. END

Chapter 3 part 2:

I had no dream that night, I sill can't tell if that was a good or bad thing. When I got up Penie was still sleeping, I got dressed and started off towards the Athena cabin when I realized something. I didn't have the slightest clue what to say to her. I'd already used the Aphrodite excuse (even though it was her that time too) and I wasn't sure Annabeth would believe she did it again. So I turned my direction and started looking for Grover.

After 30 minutes of searching for him I spotted Juniper standing by the lake talking with some other Nymphs and a couple of Naiads. I walked up to her and asked her if she'd seen Grover.

"Ya. He's over at the big house, _Percy_." She said my name the way she would have said, 'forest fire. Or lumberjack.' I grumbled something about gossiping girls then stomped off towards the big house.

When I got to the big house Grover was standing around the outside table munching on a deck of cards. I walked over to him and sat hard on a deck chair.

"Are you okay Percy?" I looked up at him- wondering if he really didn't know.

"Hasn't anyone told you yet?" I asked sounding very depressed. He sat on the arm rest of the chair and kept devouring the playing cards.

"I guess not," he said. "So what's wrong?" I sighed and told him everything. The farther I got in the story the faster he munched the cards. I finished and waited for a along time as Grover gobbled his second deck of cards. After 15 minutes of waiting I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dude! I'm kind of waiting for some advice here!" I said waving my arms around like a lounnie bird. Grover chocked on a Jocker and spat it out, it fluttered to the deck.

"Sorry, man. I'm just not very good at this whole advice thing… go ask Rachel!" I looked at him.

"I can't believ I didn't think of that! Ill just go ask the girl that almost broke us up the first time!" I lied my head down and rubbed my neck.

"Percy, I'm searious. Ask her she's like Annabeths best friend now." He shuffled the cards. I stood up and stared at the cave in the hill where Rachel the oracle would be.

"Fine." I started off towards her. I walked down the green. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw campers whispering to each other. At one point I heard some Aphrodite girls say. "Athena girl- Penie!" I scowled at them and kept walking. I got to the cave and knocked on the rock.

"Rachel? Are you here?" I parted the purple curtains and saw Rachel with her mouth open about to invite me in.

"Percy!" she got up and gave me a big hug.

"Hi Rachel. Umm with this reaction I'm guessing no ones told you yet?" she realest her hug and regarded me.

"Percy. Do you honestly believe I wouldn't be the first one to know? Come sit down, we can talk." I sat down at the little table and she served me some lays original.

By the time I finished telling her my side of the story we had finished the new bag of chips.

"Oh, so Aphrodite _again._" She smiled. I put my hands in my hair and sighed.

"I just don't know what do to! She won't even listen." I looked up at her. "could you talk to her?" she fiddled with her necklace.

"I'm not sure its my place Per-"

"Please! It has to be either you or Penie, and if Penie tries I'm kind of scared that Annabeth might hurt her." Rachel stood up and walked to the entrance.

"I'll tell you when its safe." And with that she left me alone in the oracle cave.

After about 20 minutes of milling around the cave Rachel came into the cave.

"I think you should go talk to her Percy. She really misses you." She had tears in her eye's so I guess the talk had been pretty deep.

"okay, I'll visit you later." I walked out of the cave leaving Rachel in all her purple curtained glory.

I walked over to the Athena cabin. I looked through the window and saw the room was empty except for Annabeth, she was sitting on her bed. I knock on the window and she looked up, her eyes where red. I open the door and she ran to me.

"Percy, I'm so sorry!" she hugged me tight. Then she punched me in the arm.

"what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"for not being man enough to come to me yourself!" I blushed.

"Well I was afraid you'd cut off my head." She blushed.

"Oh, I was wondering. How come my dagger pierced you?" I felt myself blush even more.

"Because I told myself I loved you, then I let Penie kiss me." She looked up at me and I realized for the first time I had gotten taller then her.

"Well, it's not like your Luke. Now kiss me sea weed brain before something else sappy happens." And with that I kissed her, only slightly aware that the crowd of people gathering around the windows. And the person right in front smiling at us, with happy tears in her eyes; Penie.

**-Ya ya I know its sappy, deal with it but I guess ill make a less sappy ending- but if its not sappy what should happen to Penie should she die, stay? What help! **


End file.
